


dance with me?

by softsuns



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anyways, F/F, Girls in Love, I THINK I DO, Jinsol is a princess, Lowercase, and hyunjin is the maid, enjoy this!, i'm not really... smart when it comes to royalty, i'm so uwu, lesbians in love, so pretend that... this makes sense, they're in love, this took a long time to write but i like it, unedited, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: jinsol is in love with the castle's maid... and that's okay.





	dance with me?

**Author's Note:**

> it's unedited! thanks! enjoy this.

the youngest princess is staring at the other.

the entire ballroom oozes of utter elegance. there's live music in the background, dancing royals between their gazes - yet her bright blue eyes never leave the working maid that seems to be enjoying the activities that are currently unfolding. hyunjin is her name. the name of the young lady whom has her heart and who'd she'd drop her crown to run away with.

the fallen angel was eighteen. she had stumbled that castle as a mistake but the fact that she had stayed, was an utter miracle. hyunjin had dark eyes with sparkling stars and hair like the midnight sky. her lips were gentle and in princess jinsol's eyes, she was nothing less than perfection.

the ballroom is full of beautiful woman that wear dresses of every single color and smiles that were absolutely blinding. but still, her eyes wouldn't leave the other. the way that hyunjin would sway with every single beat, and even sang along to some of the songs - she was stunning, bright and the princess was absolutely in love with her.

it wasn't a secret that the blonde was in love with her. everybody around her knew about this. her older brothers, the other working maids - even her parents, the king and the queen. that's why they'd ignore every single marriage proposal that was offered towards her, why she'd neglect every single offer of going to dance with anybody. the only girl she wanted was her. nobody else.

"would you like to dance?" a neighboring prince had asked her, interrupting her thoughts and she only shakes her head. she had zero interest in dancing with men. she had zero interest in dancing with women. she had zero interest in dancing with anybody that wasn't **_her_**.

it wasn't unknown of her to reject potential dance partners. in every single gathering, she'd do the same. (hyunjin wouldn't admit it, but the feeling that'd bubble in her chest would make her feel absolutely loved.)

hyunjin quirks her eyebrows. 

and jinsol shrugs - with a **knowing** smile on her face.

the two of them would often sneak around, forgetting about their responsibilities in the midst of the day. hyunjin would leave the sheets drying and they'd share kisses in the garden. their fingers laced and hushed giggles with rosy cheeks. or the other way around. jinsol would be late to her classes because they'd be whispering jokes to each other.

_"we should leave one day," the princess recommends. the two of them are locked in her bedroom, enjoying the dawn and they're in utter love._

_"where would we go?"_

_she brings the back of her hand to her lips. "anywhere if it's with you, my love."_

when her feelings start brewing, the blonde was absolutely confused. she would lay on her delicate bed and think for hours on end. she'd think if this was okay. if liking a girl was okay. if liking her maid was okay. but soon, she stopped caring - and if somebody didn't like it, they could easily leave her land. without pain in her chest. if anybody judged for being in love, they didn't deserve to stay in their beautiful land.

the night keeps moving along and through out the night, they share small moments. they share gazes, quiet giggles and even a brush of hands as hyunjin serves her glass wines. they don't catch it, but the queen is watching her closely. them closely.

in the third round of her getting wine, the queen comes close to her. jinsol didn't like the taste of wine. at all. but she saw how her smile shun when hyunjin would serve her. all eyes are on the queen, her beautiful elegance catches the eye and she holds a tender smile.

"is that her?" - she asks. the queen knew that her daughter was absolutely in love with hyunjin. but she had never actually caught the way that jinsol giggles when they interact. 

". . . yes."

  
"would you like to dance with her?" the queen asks and instantly, the blonde is looking at her mother with wide eyes. is she serious? is she just messing with her?

"a-are you serious?" 

the queen, who only wants her to be happy. so she nods. "i want to see you dance with your lover. you look happy, my daughter."

the princess' eyes water with emotions and she can't help but wrap her arms around her happily. the queen was often harsh with her daughter, but still. she loved her little girl to death. so after the tight hug, she places a kiss on her forehead. it's an intimate moment - even if everybody is watching them.

jinsol forgets, for a slight second, that she's a princess. she finds herself rushing towards the serving maid and the queen only watches with a tender smile. hyunjin, on the other hand, is utterly confused. why is everybody watching her and her lover?

"mother let me dance with you, hyunjin." the blonde says, interrupting the other in even getting a word out. instantly, hyunjin is caught amiss. 

the queen wasn't in supportive, but she wasn't supportive either.

"really?" she asks in utter disbelief. her head isn't focused in the wine anymore, but instead at what she's telling her. 

"yes. so please dance with me?"

hyunjin looks down at her attire, the stains of wine and her hair under the bandanna make her insecure. "but, i'm dressed like this..."

"and you look utterly beautiful, like always. so, hyunjin of the kim house... would you dance with me?"


End file.
